nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Nack and Psycho Episodes
Well gang, here is the entire series, most of them in chronological timeline order while others are not: Main Season OAV #Nack and Psycho vs the World (The One that Started it all) #Who Framed Buster Bunny (Completed) #The Insane Mansion (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Hit the Road (Completed) #A Mouse King Movie* (Completed) #Monster from the Cereal Aisle (Manga) (Completed) #Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: A Interesting Gift (The Broken Promise) (Completed) #Tune Squad: Jewel of Fear (A Dangerous Assignment) (Completed) #Tune Squad: The Butler Dood It (A Bird in the Hand) (Completed) #Cruel Day on the Moon (OAV) (Completed) #The Demons Don't Dance (Manga) (Completed) #Christmas, Gory Christmas (OAV) (Completed) #The Freak for Life (OAV) (Completed) #Fools Die on Weekdays (OAV) (Completed) #They Came From Below (OAV) (Completed) #The Goop That Wouldn't Stop (OAV) (Completed) #Mankey Island (Manga) (Completed) #Big Danger at the Earth's Core (OAV) (Completed) #The Tell Tale Jacket (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chowder (OAV) (Completed) #The Trouble with Billy (OAV) (Completed) #Apes Violating the Heavenly Temple (Manga) #Night of the Membered Heron-Shark (Manga) #Psycho's Big Day (OAV) (Completed) #Dysfunction of the Cats (OAV) (Completed) #Little Chris (Completed) #Tune Squad: Vengeance and Remorse (The Guilty Alibi) (Completed) #Tonight We Lust (OAV) (Completed) #Our Intense Universe! Really Full O' Gore (OAV) (Completed) #Tune Squad: Rendezvous at Huge Gulch (Horror in the Neighborhood) (Completed) #Aaiiieee Droid (OAV) (Completed) #Screw Squad (OAV) (Completed) #That Darn Totodile (OAV) (Completed) #Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style (Completed) #Tune Squad: Testimony of Darkness (Dead Toons Don't Laugh) (Completed) #Nack and Psycho Psycho in Furry Gun: From the Files of Tune Squad (Completed) #A Twitch in Time (OAV) (Completed) #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (OAV) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho vs the Yolkions (OAV) (Completed) #We Fall at Dawn (OAV) (Completed) #The Glazed McMuffin Affair (OAV) (Completed) #The Organization (OAV) (Completed) #Double Kiss, Double Bang (OAV) (Completed) #It's Gadget Boy Time (OAV) (Completed) #The 3rd Show Ever (OAV) (Completed) #Clome-stein (Manga) (Completed) #The Last Episode (OAV) (Completed) #Road to El Toonrado (Dream Sequence) #The Deep Sleep (Manga) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 2 1/2: The Sense of Fear Season 1 #Weird Discussion (Season 1) (Completed) #Trainwatching (Season 1) (Completed) #Hacker Shocked! (Season 1) (Completed) #A Frustrating Search (Season 1) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked #Situation: Humor (Season 1) (Completed) #Realism Blights (Season 1) (Completed) #Dining Consequential (Season 1) (Completed) #Egregious Philosophy Dish (Season 1) (Completed) #The Wolf, the Mob, and the Meatball (Season 1) (Completed) #The Space Space Space (Season 1) (Completed) #Hyper Coffee (Season 1) (Completed) #Negotiation (Season 1) (Completed) #Horror in the Tanbark (Manga) (Completed) #Mons vs Chimeras (in progress) #Day of the Irkin (Completed) #The Devil & Chad* (Completed) #Mr. Grumpy's Up* (Completed) #Bolt's Special Mission* (Completed) #Tall and Rude* (Completed) #Rini* (Completed) #Dende Must Die! (Season 1) (Completed) #Fighting Games (Season 1) (Completed) #The Teapot Drone Scam (Season 1) (Completed) #Saving the State (Season 1) (Completed) #Reiko-line* (Completed) #Psycho's Artichoke (Season 1) (Completed) #Apu (Season 1) (Completed) #A Fireside Talk (Season 1) (Completed) #Realism 2.0 (Season 1) (Completed) #Light Side of the Moon (Season 1) (Completed) #Duck-go #Mr. Bump's Night at the Museum #Quack a Doodle #Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked Too! Foster vs Evil #Dig Champs #The Nack & Psycho Movie Season 2 #An Extreme Mouse King Movie (Epilogue takes place after BLU) #Belly of the Mon (Manga) (Completed) #Ice Station Sora (Season 2) (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent* #Nutcracker Prince~NAP Style (Completed) #Muppet Better Blues (Season 2) (Completed) #Night of the Dancing Dead (Season 2) (Completed) #Chariots of the Weasels (Season 2) (Completed) #What's New, Him? (Season 2) (Completed) #UPDATE: Nack and Psycho: Medal of Carnage (Completed) #Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent 2* #Wolf Loom (told in flashback) (Completed) #Blood Ruby (told in flashback) #Runaway Bunny Brain** (Completed) #Lion of Oz~NAP Style #Wizard of Oz~NAP Style #Return to Oz~NAP Style #UPDATE: Peter Pan~NAP Style #UPDATE: Return to Neverland~NAP Style #Song of the South~NAP Style (Completed) #Blaze Jackson* #Nack & Psycho: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (Completed) #Tiny Toons: How I Spent My Summer Vacation~NAP Style (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Day Off #Nack & Psycho: Badge of Carnage #Sonic Generations~NAP Style (In Progress) #Nack & Psycho in Furry Gun 33 1/3: The Last Insult (Epilogue takes place after Beyond Time & Space) #Destination Toyland (Completed) Season 3 #Despicable We* (Completed) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Ultra-Koopa* (Completed) #Great Mouse Detective~NAP Style (told in flashback) #Ultra-Koopa: The Switch of Doom!* #Honey I Shrunk the Gang (told in flashback) #Mr. Bump's Battle at the Smithsonian #Honey I Blew Up the Dude (told in flashback) #Fearsome Tango (told in forward-flashback) #The Lumpkins Movie* #Swipe McCracken and the Froggy Mindbenders (told in flashback) #Honey We Shrank Ourselves #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style (Completed) #Conker's Bad Fur Day~NAP Style (told in flashback) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho's Toyland (in Progress) #Underfist~NAP Style #The Agony Zone (Season 3) (Completed) #The Tomb of Ramses (Season 3) (Completed) #They Stole Psycho's Brain! (Season 3) (Completed) #Beyond the City of Toys (Season 3) (Completed) #The City That Dare Not Slumber (Season 3) (Completed) #UPDATE: Nack and Psycho vs the Anime (Completed) ??? #Night of the Twitching Wildebeest (Manga) #Nice Wind to Java (Manga) #At the Road (Manga) #Our Insane Multiverse! A needless overview of our surrounding to give out exchanges of suggestions and bullets! (Manga) #Deep Deep Thoughts in: Freaky Thinking of the Century (Manga) #Plush Toy Surgery (Manga) #The Kiddies Take Over! (Manga) #Confused Investigators (Manga) #Fanmakes of comics you can find in PC games #Toongully: The Final Rainforest #Alice in Wonderland~NAP Style #Alice 2010~NAP Style #Weekend at Burnsie's #Weekend at Burnsie's 2 #Nack and Psycho's Big Picture Show Bumpstar Runner Spinoff #bjemail: stunt double (Complete) #bjemail: bestorus 3 (Complete) #Fidget's Jorb Well Done (Complete) #Bowser Jr.'s Cool Games for Awesome People (Completed) More to Come Danicules Spinoff #Danicules* Coming Soon... Roxladdin Spinoff #Roxladdin (Completed) #Return of Doom #Roxladdin and the Girl of Thieves More to come... Hypnos in Black Spinoff #Hypnos in Black #Hypnos in Black 2 #Hypnos in Black 3 More to come... Mankey Island Spinoff (stories within stories) #The Secret of Mankey Island (in Progress) #Mankey Island 2: Warren's Revenge #Curse of Mankey Island #Escape from Mankey Island #Launch of the Screaming Blastoise (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Splurge of Spinner City (Tales of Mankey Island) #Chamber of the Leviathan (Tales of Mankey Island) #The Trial and Execution of Greasy (Tales of Mankey Island) #Rise of the Panther Pirate God (Tales of Mankey Island) #Swiper's Treasure Planet JusSonic's NBC Series (All told in flashback) #Sora Claus the Movie** (Completed) #JusSonic's NBC: The Digimon King** (Completed) #JusSonic's NBC** (Completed) #Muppet Corpse Bride** (Completed) #JusSonic's NBC: Joker's Revenge** (Completed) #Billy & Mandy Save Christmas~NAP Style** (Completed) Back to the Toon Future Series #Back to the Toon Future Part 1 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 2 (Completed) #Back to the Toon Future Part 3 (Completed) #It's Before Time #Get Tinkles #Citizen Maximus #Different Visions #OUTASITE Banjo the Pooh Series (All told in flashback) #The Many Adventures of Banjo the Pooh #Welcome to Banjo Pooh Corner #Banjo's Grand Adventure: Search for Chris Thorndyke #Banjo-Kazooie's Too Clever for Strangers (Completed) #Banjo-Kazooie's Bus Safety Adventure #The New Adventures of Banjo the Pooh #The Hobbes Movie #Mr. Nervous' Big Movie #Banjo's Donphan Movie #Duck Plant in Central Park #Banjo the Pooh A Foreigner's Tail Series (All told in flashback) #Pinnochio~NAP Style #Emperor of the Night~NAP Style #A Foreigner's Tail* (Completed) #A Foreigner's Tail: Treasure of New York* (In Progress) #A Foreigner's Tail: Case of the Night Demon* #Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang* #A Foreigner's Tail: Timmy Goes West* #Home on the Range~NAP Style* Non-Canon/AU #Cruel Day on the Moon: Pilot Version (Manga AU) (Completed) #Nack & Psycho Almost Save Christmas (Season 2 AU) (Completed) #Artsy Craftsy Tinny Time-Wasting Stupidity (Manga AU) #The Foster and the Hispanic (story within story) #Full Blast (story within story) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the White Pearl (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Serpent's Chest (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: At Universe's End (story within story) (Completed) #Toon Pirates of the Caribbean: On Freakier Tides** (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 1 (story within story) #Sarah in Underland 2 (story within story) #Game Night at the Checkup #Eduardo Libre (story within story) #Secret of FOWL (story within story) #Secret of FOWL 2 (story within story) #Tale of Mickpereaux (story within story) #Nack and Psycho vs the World: Pilot Version (Manga AU) #Buster's Song of the South (story within story) The * means they only guest star in it. The ** means they don't appear at all or are only mentioned within the story. (More to Come; Everything's Still in Progress of Arranging) All completed episodes located here. Category:Schedule